gladiators eastenders special
by chitty gen11
Summary: Here is a story that is diffrent form my other two and it's based on the gladiators of the 90’s,and it stars jessie wallace and letitia dean, also where I put the word / name tish that's letitia dean who play kat and sharon in eastenders


It was a Saturday night and at the national in door arena, the gladiators were doing battle against TV stars in the celebrity special, the first event of the evening was duel and it was Jessie Wallace up first and she was fighting against panther, As soon as john Anderson had shouted contender ready and gladiator ready and shouted 3, 2, 1

But not long after he had blown the whistle and the music had started both panther and Jessie started hitting each other with their pugil sticks

While they were doing battle Jessie was hitting panther so hard that she didn't much of a chance to hit Jessie back, As they continued hitting each other Jessie's supporters that was in the audience were egging her on to get those vital ten points that she needed for the dreaded eliminator if she managed to knock panther off her platform before the time ran out

When the time was up and John Anderson blew his whistle both Jessie and Panther stopped, but she and panther didn't manage to knock each other off

But Jessie had managed to get five points for staying on her platform, Not long after stopping they both dropped their pugil sticks, Then got down to talk to John fashanu and ulrika Johnson

Once they had got down John fashanu spoke to Jessie while Ulrika spoke to panther, after the two presenters had spoke to both contender and gladiator.

Panther held Jessie's arm in the air then the both ran off with the crowd cheering while tish was getting ready to face and the gladiator that tish will be facing was lightning as soon as they were ready to start to do battle with each other and when John Anderson had counted down and blew the whistle to start the game

Both tish and lightning started hitting and bashing each other like Jessie and panther did, But not long after they had started when tish knocked lightning off her platform and she landed onto the crash mat below and tish had got ten points and the crowd started cheering

then tish threw her pugil stick down and got off her platform to join lightning, John fashanu and ulrika Johnson, when they had spoken to john and ulrika both tish and lightning ran off with the crowd cheering, but as they ran off lightning did a few cartwheels for the crowd

the next event was hang tough and up first was tish and she'll be swinging against jet, When both gladiator and contender were ready to start and when john Anderson blew the whistle to begin the game jet and tish grabbed hold of one ring and started to swing towards each other

As jet and tish swang ever closer to each other jet was closing in and no matter which way tish went jet was catching up with her and tish was half way to jet's platform to get ten points when suddenly jet caught up with her and clinged onto her legs and got tish off

But tish didn't score any points cause she wasn't in the scoring zone when jet caught her and she didn't hang on long enough,

Next up on hang tough was Jessie and she well be up against falcon when the game had started Jessie and falcon swung towards each other with all their upper body strength, Jessie was in the scouring zone which was the red rings when suddenly falcon swooped out of no where and locked Jessie in the body scissors

But no matter how hard falcon tried to get Jessie off she couldn't cause Jessie was hanging tough and when the time was up Jessie had managed to get 5 points

As soon as the whistle had been blown John Anderson asked both contender and gladiator to drop down to the ground, So after two events the scores are tied

Event number three was tilt and up first was Jessie and she'll be pulling against panther, When they were ready to start and the whistle was blown both Jessie and panther started pulling on the rope

But as Jessie pulled on the rope with all her might trying to get panther off when panther slipped forward on the table and suddenly it tilted and she feel head first onto the crash mat below

Her legs went over her head and panther seamed to be in a lot of pain, So Jessie got off her table and ran over to panther to see if she was ok cause Jessie was concerned for panther

As she stood with her, Jessie summoned the glads doctor who came over as quickly as possible and examined panther, After the doctor had examined panther he called over the paramedics, When they came over and as panther was lifted onto the stretcher Jessie was worried

Once panther was on, the paramedics wheeled her off Jessie wanted to go with her, But John anderson came over and told Jessie that she had to finish the game other wise she will be disquolified, So Jessie got back onto her table and the gladiator to take panther's place was zodiac

When zodiac was up on her table and both she and Jessie were ready to pull they started pulling on the rope with every ounce of strength that they had, But as Jessie and zodiac were pulling hard on the rope when suddenly zodiac's table tilted and she landed on the crash mat below and Jessie had scored ten points,

Next up on tilt was tish and she'll be pulling aganst Scorpio, As soon as john Anderson had blew the whistle to start the game both contender and gladiator begun pulling on the rope, Some news was coming in on panther's condition and over at the hospital panther was lying in complete agony and the doctors, nurses and interns were coming in and asking for her autograph, It was incredible that panther was in really bad pain, she didn't have any felling in her hands at all to sign anything

When panther had finally been examined and been down to x-ray she was lying on a bed in one of the cubical when a doctor came in and told her that she'd sustained a serious neck and back injuries, Back at the nia and as tish was pulling hard on the rope trying to tilt Scorpio's table and to get her off,

But she only had a just a few more seconds to do it in and was running out of time tish had just managed to pull Scorpio off her table when john Anderson blew the whistle to stop the game

It was time for the second pull and when tish and scorpio had got back up on their tables and John Anderson had shouted take the strain scorppio held onto the rope and gretted her teeth cause she was deturmined to knock tish off

But Tish wasn't scared of her and was going to knock scorpio off the second time to score ten points,


End file.
